


Little Fall of Rain

by DobbyRocksYourSocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, Kissing, Rain, it's just kinda pretentious and I don't know how that happened, not that you can tell, written from haikyuu!! Valentine's day exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobbyRocksYourSocks/pseuds/DobbyRocksYourSocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A dancing and playing in the rain, while person B keeps worrying they’ll catch a cold and trying to get person A under their umbrella. –SFW </p><p>(AKA, not my idea unfortunately. It's far too cute for me to have thought of it.)</p><p>(A part of the Haikyuu!! Valentine's fic exchange 2016 thing.)</p><p>(So many brackets. I'm sorry. Is it obnoxious yet?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fall of Rain

Each raindrop striking the earth alone could not create the cacophony of noise surrounding the two girls at that particular moment. It could only be the most concentrated form of team work found in nature. Water rapidly and continuously falling to the earth and bringing with it the scent of the earth’s dry surface regaining moisture for the first time in a long while. It would always be a beautiful sight to behold. The gutters filling with dirtied water, rushing down into the drains. Cars swooping past, every turn taken with more precaution than the last as the danger of their manufactured world failing against nature’s simplest occurrences weighed heavily on the drivers minds.

Two young girls were standing on the concrete steps and listening to the rain beat down upon the tin roof above them. Drowning out the sounds of their team tidying up inside the warmed gym behind them. They stood with their hands interlocked, watching the dirt slowly morph into mud.

“Oh!” The smaller of the girls exclaimed, shrugging her shoulders to inch off her backpack. She withdrew her hand from the black haired girl and spun to crouch before her bag, “It’s raining. I wasn’t sure if it was going to this week so I brought an umbrella just in case but I bring one everyday anyway because you never really know when it’s going to rain.” She rifled through her belongings with twitching fingers, searching through the entire contents of her bag with increasing urgency.

“Or I thought I brought it with me? Oh no I must’ve left it in the clubroom! Well, Hinata would have but I lent it to him last week and I should’ve asked him for it earlier anyway, I’ll just go get it. Please excuse me, Kiyoko-san.” With a low bow the blonde girl rushed off, back into the gym to enquire after her umbrella.

Kiyoko had hummed in agreement but was already wandering out into the rain, peering up at the sky and allowing a small smile to grace her features. Her glasses were already covered in raindrops and she knew it would prove futile to rid them of it. Shoving them up her slippery nose Kiyoko began to slowly spin in place, her skirt spread out slightly, the material not generating as much spread as she’d like. It wasn’t as satisfying as the films made it out to be and she slowed to a stop.

Already her jumper and shirt were soaked through and there wasn’t a patch of skin free of the rain. Droplets were running down her back and dripping from her chin and nose. Her hair was plastered to her head and she ran a wet hand through it, spiking up her fringe.

“I got the umbrella Kiyoko! Sugawara already had it to give to me.” Yachi rambled as she bounded out of the gym doors for the second time that evening. She hadn’t yet raised her eyes above ground level and was more fixed upon opening the umbrella than her surroundings. When she finally managed to jerk the umbrella upwards and into working order, Yachi looked up expecting to see her bemused girlfriend but was disappointed.

“Kiyoko? Where’d you – Oh! Kiyoko! Get out of the rain! What are you doing?” Yachi cried, rushing out to greet her girlfriend. Umbrella tightly clutched in her fist as she tried to include the smiling girl in the protection. The taller girl ducked out from beneath the umbrella and spun away, laughing lightly as Yachi hurried after her with panicked exclamations about her health.

“Please Kiyoko-san, come under here! You’ll catch a cold!” The smaller girl chased after Kiyoko, often stretching out the umbrella in an attempt to cover her whilst the taller teen danced around her, ducking and dodging the umbrella’s protection with laughter of increasing volume.

The pair continued like this. Kiyoko swerving and twirling about in the mud, her socks dirtying greatly as the mud splashed up around her due to her quick movements. Kicking through the mud as she danced circles around her frazzled girlfriend who adamantly followed Kiyoko with her umbrella. Protecting no one while she attempted to shield Kiyoko from the rain.

“Come on Kiyoko! I don’t want you to get sick! What if you get the flu? That can be deadly! It can be really deadly, and I won’t be allowed to see you if you have the flu. You’ll be locked up in your room all alone and I won’t be able to come see you so I’ll have to sneak in and you know how clumsy I am! I’ll fall over on your roof and then just fall right off and break my neck and then you’ll be sick and sad and I’ll be dead and-”, Yachi fretted, nibbling on her bottom lip nervously. Kiyoko paused in her dancing and maintained her smile sparked by quiet amusement.

“Yachi.” She spoke, interrupting Yachi’s possibly endless series of improbable future events.

Kiyoko slipped one hand behind Yachi’s back and gathered the shorter blonde into her warm embrace. Shielding her from the rain with more success than the umbrella could ever dream of and more love than a roof could ever deliver. Yachi peered through her upper eyelashes at Kiyoko, pulling back slightly and once again letting the rain run through her hair as she soaked in 

Kiyoko’s light, peaceful expression. Perking up, onto the tips of her toes, Yachi snaked an icy hand behind Kiyoko’s neck and brought her down to meet her lips.

It was a sweet kiss. Gentle and slow, innocent and filled with adoration for each other. Their bodies pressed as close as they could manage while still maintaining contact with their lips. The water continued to flow between their faces, coating Kiyoko’s glasses in a thorough sheen of droplets that she had yet to notice. The thin rimmed spectacles slid down her nose as she pressed her cold lips harder into Yachi’s own. The rain was cold but together the icy touch shifted to the heat of a midsummer storm.

The petite blonde gasped lightly, Kiyoko’s hands and wandered and slipped up beneath Yachi’s jumper, cold fingers pressing against her soft skin. Kiyoko then slipped her tongue between Yachi’s lips which was met with a hushed sigh of pleasure.

Yachi let the yellow umbrella that she once clutched so defiantly fall, still in her grip but hanging on by her fingertips. Both girls were stood in the rain, exchanging their love for each other through quiet gasps and sighs while the elements roared around them and the rain cloaked them from the world’s view as it fell harder than ever.

Kiyoko pulled back, breathless and grinning. She pulled her hand from beneath Yachi’s jumper and placed it on her waist, intertwining their fingers on the other hand. Yachi placed a hand on Kiyoko’s upper arm, letting the umbrella drop as she chose to grasp onto the taller girl’s shoulder instead. Kiyoko raised their entwined hands and began an unco-ordinated, passionate, ballroom dance. Flinging the two of them back and forth while soaking in the loud, carefree laughter flowing from Yachi in waves. Kiyoko, too, began to laugh.

The pair of young girls, laughing wildly as the rain soaked them to the bone. Dancing about in the mud with flushed cheeks and twinkling eyes. Twirling and dipping the other so low their hair brushed the muddy earth, just to be pulled back up into the others loving embrace.

When Yachi pressed her forehead into Kiyoko’s opposite shoulder Kiyoko began to slow. Rocking them back and forth, rotating in a much smaller circle. The two girls pressed so close the rain could scarcely find a route between their two bodies as they danced.

Wrapped in each other’s arms they swayed to the music no one else could hear but them. While no one could claim the world silent at that moment, it certainly didn’t seem as loud as it had before, enveloped in their own safe little world.

If it were a movie, the camera would have slowly begun to pull away from the close up, already having captured the pure, unfiltered love pouring from the expressions of both girls and taking in their abject surroundings. The mud covered ground upon which they stood. The umbrella rapidly collecting water in its upturned state. The gymnasium roof, water rushing down the poorly tiled construction and gathering in the overflowing gutters. It would continue to pan, softly away from the pair, making them smaller and smaller. Making them seem as though they were nothing compared to their great surroundings. Only two girls, stood in the rain, consumed in their adoration for the other. Unperturbed by their surroundings. For all they needed at that moment was stood before them, pressed against them, and utterly, irrefutably in love with them.

But the tranquility must end, and was ended most decidedly by Yachi when Kiyoko couldn’t disguise her sneeze fast enough.

“Ah! See, I knew it! You’re getting sick! Come on, we have to go inside now. The umbrella is useless now, come on.” Yachi spun and attempted to drag the other girl away, back inside the gym but Kiyoko pulled her back.

“Why don’t we just run back to your place? We’re already soaking and we can watch a movie there.” Yachi appeared unconvinced, edging towards the gym again with a viper like vice on Kiyoko’s wrist. Kiyoko sighed and continued, “And then you can wrap me up in as many blankets as you like and feed me however many different soups you deem necessary.”

Yachi released her lip from between her teeth and grinned at Kiyoko, still gripping onto her wrist, Yachi began to run towards the gate, dragging the older girl behind her when she was stopped again with a laugh.

“Your bag? Your umbrella?” Kiyoko questioned, eyebrow arched and amusement dancing across his features.

“Oh, right.” Yachi laughed and hurried back beneath the shelter, scooping up her bag and slinging it over her shoulders. She rushed towards the umbrella and tipped out the water that had gathered within it. Seeing she was struggling to pull it closed again, Kiyoko lifted the umbrella from her grasp and yanked it shut in one fluid motion.

“I’d be useless without you.” Yachi sighed, taking back the umbrella and her girlfriend’s hand.

“No, you’d just be a little lost but you always find your way. I just like to help.” Kiyoko smiled, the two paused and smiled at each other before taking off towards the gate and out into the streets. Yachi already consumed with the inner workings of her kitchen and which soups she had, or if she even had any soup. Oh god, did she not have soup?

“Kiyoko-san?”

“Yes?”

“I-I don’t think I have any soup.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sup! So this is a wee bit pretentious right? I knoooow dude. But I like it so eh. I felt like writing dumb words that probably will look fuckin' ridiculous to me 2 years from now but whatever right? Living in the moment and shit. (Hardcore.) 
> 
> Like I said in the summary, not my idea, all thanks to sombrelles on tumblr. They're basically the mastermind behind all this.
> 
> (http://hqvalentinex16.tumblr.com/post/139286261652/a-little-fall-of-rain) - check it out on here. Then check out all the others cause they're super cute and way better than mine.
> 
> (but if ya ever wanna hit me up with a prompt or something, yam-so-sweet is the place to go.)


End file.
